Crazy
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Desafio IV - Não costumava freqüentar aquele tipo de ambiente. Não gostava e não fazia seu estilo. Se saía gostava de lugares calmos, mas aquele dia estava sendo um desastre... Cuidado QUENTE - PADACKLES - Para Empty e de novo.


**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**CRAZY**

* * *

**Título:** Crazy  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Romance/General  
**Classificação:** M  
**Summary:** Estava naquele lugar, porque precisava de algo forte para beber. Não costumava freqüentar aquele tipo de ambiente. Não gostava e não fazia seu estilo. Se saía gostava de lugares calmos, mas aquele dia estava sendo um desastre, e aquele foi o primeiro bar que havia encontrado.

**P.S.: **E lá vai mais um desafio da Empty, pega que é tua! Obrigada por tudo!

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

Estava naquele lugar, porque precisava de algo forte para beber. Não costumava freqüentar aquele tipo de ambiente. Não gostava e não fazia seu estilo. Se saía gostava de lugares calmos, mas aquele dia estava sendo um desastre, e aquele foi o primeiro bar que havia encontrado.

- Vejo que o dia não foi bom hoje! – o atendente disse sorrindo, assim que ele sentou em um dos bancos que tinha em frente ao balcão. – Jared.

O garçom lhe estendeu a mão e sorriu amigavelmente. E então se apresentou:

- Jensen... – disse a ele, dando um sorriso desanimado. – Meu dia foi um inferno! – disse ao garçom.

- Acho que você precisa de um cowboy. – Jared sugeriu, e logo em seguida, foi retirando um copo da prateleira e pegando uma das garrafas de uísque.

- Duplo, por favor! – Jensen pediu. Jared levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mas nada disse.

O garçom, Jared, saiu para atender aos outros pedidos, outros clientes que se aproximavam do bar. Tomou o liquido que estava em seu copo fazendo uma leve careta ao sentir sua garganta queimar. Realmente estava precisando beber.

Olhou a sua volta e sorriu. Ao menos naquele lugar não tinha ninguém que o conhecia, o que era uma benção. Assim, poderia se embriagar sem dever nada para ninguém. Sorveu o resto do uísque que estava em seu copo e chamou o garçom, pedindo outra rodada.

- Vamos com calma, amigão! – Jared falou, assim que se aproximou de Jensen. – Dizem que conversar com estranhos é melhor do que falar com aqueles que conhecemos há anos. Quer me dizer o que aconteceu? – Jared perguntou vendo Jensen o olhar estranhamente. – Digamos que a parte de bancar um psicólogo de um garçom não é remunerada, mas tem lá suas recompensas. – e gargalhou, pois conseguiu ver um pequeno sorriso brotar nos lábios de Jensen.

- Você já deve escutar muito dos outros caras que chegam com problemas aqui – Jensen olhou ao redor. Com certeza, todos tinham problemas. Mas os seus, naquele momento eram grandes problemas, e eram muitos.

- Então, mais um cowboy duplo por conta da casa! – Jared disse enchendo novamente o copo de Jensen. – Se quiser conversar, estamos aqui pra isso!

E novamente Jared o deixou sozinho com seus pensamentos. O engraçado era que não se sentia tão sozinho assim, pois as mesas de sinuca estavam lotadas com homens e mulheres jogando. Tinha o som baixo que tocava ao fundo, e várias pessoas se aglomerando em sua volta. Não estava realmente prestando atenção em nada, somente em sua bebida e em seus pensamentos.

Estava alheio ao tempo. Bebericava cada vez mais devagar, sentindo já uma leve sensação boa se apoderar de seu corpo, deixando-o mais leve. Não gostava de beber destilados, mas enfim, aquele dia merecia um bom _porre_.

- Oi, Jensen! – Jared sorria ao lado dele. Não estava mais do lado de dentro do balcão e estava vestido roupas normais e não o uniforme preto que antes estava usando. – Posso lhe fazer companhia?

Jensen o estranhou. Aquele cara era um tanto esquisito. Havia puxado conversa, queria lhe dar um _ombro amigo_. E agora estava ali, sentado ao seu lado.

- Meu expediente acaba as nove. – Jared disse pedindo uma bebida ao garçom que havia entrado em seu lugar.

- Cuidado ao ficar perto de mim! – Jensen sorriu. – Má sorte pega!

Jared o olhou e achou legal ele estar conversando. Na realidade, quando bateu seus olhos em cima de Jensen, assim que ele entrou, sentiu uma vontade insana de puxá-lo por aquela camisa que ele usava e beijar aqueles lábios carnudos. Mas era melhor, naquele momento, parar de pensar naquilo, pois Jensen havia começado a falar novamente

- Sabe... Eu andei pensando, é difícil manter-se fiel? – Jensen perguntou a Jared que o olhava atentamente.

- Dependendo da pessoa, sim! – Jared disse, após beber um gole de seu drinque. – Meu ex, por exemplo, não conseguia parar com o pinto dentro das calças! – Jared riu, fazendo Jensen rir também.

Jared estranhou, Jensen não havia feito nenhum escarcéu sobre o que havia ouvido. "_Meu ex _e _pinto..."_ Não era algo comum o que havia dito. Então, isso significava duas coisas: ou ele era um homem de mente aberta ou já estava bêbado.

- Digamos que o meu _ex_ é assim também. – Jensen explicou, freando-se. Jared somente lhe deu um tapinha nas costas e lhe disse "_Bem-vindo ao clube"._

Desde que havia entrado no bar, tinha sentindo um olhar o seguindo.  
E quando Jared se apresentou, descobrira que ele era o autor do olhar. Com certeza ele fazia seu tipo, mas estava ali para se desestressar e não arrumar uma nova companhia. Até que seria interessante, mas não levaria tão a sério.

- E ainda por cima, bateu o meu carro, com uma vadia dentro dele. E diz que não vai pagar! – Jensen contou, notando que Jared esperava para dizer alguma coisa.

- É a vida! – Jared mostrou seu melhor sorriso. – O meu, me deixou com uma mão na frente e outra atrás.

Jensen tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Talvez Jared o estivesse interpretando errado. Talvez...

- Já volto. – Jensen disse assim que Jared terminou de falar.

Jared o viu levantar e seguir em direção do banheiro. Jensen havia lhe dado um sorriso um tanto comprometedor antes de sair do balcão. Talvez pudesse estar sonhando, Jensen não fazia o tipo de cara que convidaria o outro para o banheiro, mas mesmo assim resolveu ir atrás dele. Mas não poderia estar interpretando os sinais de forma errada.

Quando entrou no banheiro, sentiu seu corpo ser prensado contra a parede gelada do reservado.

Talvez aquele cara não fosse mesmo de fazer aquilo, mas podia ver as bochechas dele avermelhadas. Talvez fosse por causa do uísque que ele havia bebido antes. Talvez por tensão momentânea.

- Pensei que não viria. – Jensen disse com a voz um tanto embriagada, e sorriu. – Logo que entrei no bar senti o seu olhar sobre mim, e quando você se aproximou do balcão notei o seu sorriso. Pensei que você tomaria alguma atitude, mas você só me fez falar. Agir que é bom, nada!

Jared ia responder, mas sentiu os lábios de Jensen sobre os seus. Jensen o puxou para dentro de uma das cabines, e ao fechar a porta, o bateu novamente contra ela.

Jensen tinha uma cara de tímido, mas sentia as mãos dele, apressadas, correrem por toda a extensão de seu corpo. E não tinha timidez alguma naquelas mãos. Ainda estava um pouco impressionado com o que estava acontecendo, mas quando sentiu uma das mãos de Jensen passar sobre a sua ereção quase desperta por baixo do jeans, foi quando realmente acordou.

Separou um pouco seu corpo do de Jensen e sorriu. Levou as mãos à cintura dele invertendo as posições e prensando-o contra a porta.

- Normalmente só instigo! – Jared disse antes de tomar os lábios de Jensen em um beijo.

Aproximou mais seu corpo do de Jensen, fazendo com que os dois fossem quase um. Podia sentir todos os músculos do corpo dele se contrair.

Aquele beijo estava sendo de longe o mais luxurioso, desejoso e intenso que já dera na vida. Suas mãos vagavam por baixo da camisa cinza que Jensen usava, passando vez ou outra pelos mamilos dele já rijos. E sorriu contra o beijo, quando sentiu Jensen gemer dentro de sua boca.

Sentia o abdômen dele com suas mãos. Ele era definido e muito bom de deslizar dos dedos. Sentia as mãos de Jensen também perambular por seu corpo. Aquele banheiro nunca havia ficado tão quente.

Quando seu pulmão clamava por ar, desceu os lábios até a curva do pescoço de Jensen, que tentava incansavelmente abrir o botão e o zíper de sua calça, tentando fazer o mesmo com ele.

Aquela cabine era estreita, o que fazia com que eles não pudessem ficar separados um único segundo, o que estava sendo do apreço dos dois. Quando conseguiu se livrar da calça de Jensen empurrando-a para baixo, juntamente com a boxer que ele usava, segurou a ereção dele entre os dedos. E Jensen gemeu, esquecendo-se que estava em um banheiro.

Com uma das mãos livres, ajudou Jensen fazer o mesmo consigo, e segurou seu pênis juntamente com o de Jensen.

Jensen estava absorto, sentindo as mãos grandes de Jensen contra o seu corpo. Fazia apenas algumas horas, talvez duas, que se conheciam, mas da forma que ele o segurava, era como se aquele cara o conhecesse a vida toda, e era como se ali, em meio aqueles braços, encontrara o seu lugar. Quando sentiu seu pênis ser espremido ao lado do dele, e juntos serem estimulados era como se não precisasse de mais nada para viver. Sentiu os lábios de Jared novamente contra os seus e o beijou.

Levou uma de suas mãos, até as de Jensen, ajudando-o com a tarefa, _muito prazerosa_, de estimulá-los. Sua outra mão apertava e arranhava as costas de Jared puxando-o para mais perto de si, como se isso fosse possível.

Jared sentia o pulsar tanto do seu quanto do pênis de Jensen em sua mão, logo chegaria ao ápice, e sabia que ele também.

- Acho que deveríamos acabar com isso aqui logo... – Jared disse beijando novamente Jensen, que após o beijo lhe mordeu seu pescoço. – E irmos para um lugar mais... Confortável?

Jensen sorriu. Não era de seu feitio sair com o primeiro cara que conhecia, mas o corpo de Jared tinha uma coisa, uma química com o seu, que não o deixava se afastar, e antes que pensasse em responder, sua boca já havia respondido:

- Ótimo!

Jensen ajudou Jared a intensificar aquele momento de prazer que estavam sentindo. Era como se todos os problemas houvessem sumido, e que não existia outra coisa certa no mundo a não ser estar naquele banheiro.

Quando sentiu uma das mãos de Jared escorregar por sua coluna e pressionar levemente sua entrada, foi como se um turbilhão de sensações se apoderasse de seu corpo. Gozou, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem. E Jared o havia segurado, e continuou a estimulá-lo, para então o ver sentir a mesma sensação.

Esperaram um tempo, ainda com os corpos colados e sujos de sêmen, para então poderem sair do banheiro.

Que se danasse a vida de certinho. Pelo menos uma vez na vida faria as coisas por impulso. E se aquele homem que fez seu corpo quase pirar por apenas um toque estivesse ao lado dele, valeria a pena. Com certeza as coisas ficariam ainda mais prazerosas.

- Vamos, que a noite só está começando! – escutou Jared dizer enquanto se limpava. E sorriu.

- E o prazer também! – Jensen completou antes de sair do banheiro, deixando Jared com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

* * *

**Fim ... (?)**

* * *

**Nota da beta:** Kuchiki... Menina... Está mais do que aprovada essa história. Está mais do que feito o desafio. K k k k k k Eu me sinto um pouco culpada por estar lhe propondo esses desafios, um seguido do outro. Mas ao mesmo tempo, me sinto feliz e recompensada porque você os absorve com facilidade e os escreve com presteza e segurança. É fascinante ler os diferentes enredos e finais que você imprime aos desafios. Eu amei esse aqui. Totalmente quente. E, já instigando, merece um segundo tempo! Pense nisso.

Beijos!!!

**Nota da Autora:** O final fica pela imaginação de vocês! UASHUAHSUASHUAHSUASHUAHSUAHS. E não, não pretendo fazer uma continuação, não por agora. Um dia, quem sabe, talvez. É talvez, depende de vocês. Review?


End file.
